Seriian Zarei
Seriian "Sparta" Zarei (Codename Sparta) is one of the most powerful Aphkian character in season two of Multiverse Unlimited. Characterized by her ability to increase her strength and mass after gaining them in a meta-infusion experiment with the race's most strongest species. The Yanrurii. This is the first cast member made from the species of another Artist. With permission from D.C. Ashmore. Her characteristics are often mixed between her original self and the tough and occasionally arrogant brute. Tough and loyal to her commanding officers and also the third person to represent the co-existence between a smaller, weaker being and a powerful, brutish juggernaut. Born and raised on the eastern hemisphere of Perciai, Sparta knows what she is getting into when playing the crucial role in Alliance/Imperial relations. Co-existing with Humans, Dragons and other mythical beings (Mystics) from another dimension often give her a small bias against them but has grown to live and tolerate them especially with a growing friendship with their strongest dragon: Dr. Runeflame. Character Biography Born and raised in the section of the provincial capitol of Aurora known as "Bridgedweller's Dominion". She grew up living on a "divided" world where the Imperium co-existed with the Solterran Alliance after the Percian Cold War which nearly put the planet and the two worlds on the verge of all-out war. Growing up Seriian joined the armed forces as a Royal Ranger; rising through the ranks and gaining experience using her brains as well her her brawn in most combat situations both home and abroad. Years later, she became part of the intelligence agency to become one of their top operatives. It was at that time she was the subject of being challenged for her strength against Aphkei who were stronger, faster and much better operatives than she is. That was until on one mission she encountered a plot in an abandoned airbase where she spotted Ka-tao and traitorous collaborators handling a biochemical weapon known as UX-93. Specifically designed to literally tear apart a victims DNA and killing them. In a mass scuffle caused by the incompetence of her former commanding officer that Ka-tao has captured her and offered as the first victim in use of the weapon but a secondary team lead by Reinhardt Riaider found them and stop the plot. However, an accident released the biochem-weapon onto Seriian and taking its full effect in slowly killing her. Riaider has been watching her overtime and will not risk loosing her chosen candidate so in risk of violating vital protocol, he took her in to the headquarters where infirmary specialists helped stop the progression of the chemical racing through her system, by the time they did, she wasn't going to live through the night. Then one of the scientists talk about a meta-infusion process made to "fill in the blank spots" made by the chemicals destruction of her DNA. Riaider needed to make a decision to go with this and he decided to give her a different species set to insure that it will never happen again. Awaking up, Seriian felt dizzy and barely able to move but then she last remembered being doused with the liquid weapon and then taken into a strange chamber. When she looked at herself in the wall mirror she was agape with shock as her body was much more muscular than a intermediate bodybuilder barely showing detail under her gown. Then she noticed a watchband around her right wrist with a small, turnable dial on it when she played with it by turning it it activated suddenly her body swelled and exploded in monster muscle and size quickly busting out of her hospital gown and in the nude. When personal came in she stopped growing and stormed out of the room to which personal were no match against. Then was stopped by Riaider to which she grabbed him that shirt demanding what he as done to him. He explained everything after he tells her to return the dial on her watch to which she deflated back to her normal but still muscled self before the turn. What he explained that he augmented her DNA with that of the strongest species the Yanrurii but modified to take on more punishment and immune to chemical attacks. Also to her appearance as a monstrous juggernaut when she decompresses herself. Years later, Sparta became the second-in-command to Riader and as an independent agent going on separate missions when the Realmguards are not needed since it is their privilege as a Realmguardian. Other Media Sparta is featured in on mission in Thunder and Lighting by Tombman. Other Info *When she does "decompress" herself most people notice a faint stretching sound when she grows. *Sparta during her civilian leave won seven bodybuilding competition titles under her "compressed" form. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)